jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Projectra Wind'zzor
Wilimena Morgana Daergina Annaxandra Velorya Wind'zzor (codename Sensor) is the former Princess of the now destroyed planet, Orando. Due to her long name, she goes by Projectra Wind'zzor or Jackie Wind in her human alias. She is a member of the Legion of Superheroes. She had a leave of absence after murdering the man who killed her fiancé but was allowed back on the team. Background 1994 - 2015 Princess Projectra was born into the royal family of Orando, a low-tech but rich planet. Growing up, Projectra exhibited no superpowers & was raised to believe her only goal was to one day rule Orando after her father. But Projectra instead fell in love with one of her bodyguards, Val Armorr. He stopped being her bodyguard as the relationship would be inappropriate but it was also not approved by her family or officials. Shortly after her 18th birthday, she soon discovered that she had the power to cast illusions over others. Her powers had come just in time for her to master them as two years later, Orando was attacked by Terror Firma. But Projectra alone could not stop the destruction of Orando. Having nowhere else to go, she went on to join the Legion of Superheroes as her boyfriend had been a member of the team for some time. Upon joining the team, Projectra mostly stayed to herself as she was still grieving over the loss of her father & her planet. Val was the only one she talked to though she did become friends with Ultra Man, who did his best to make her feel welcomed. After some months of being in seclusion, Projectra opened up to the team & they became her new family. She began to adapt to life on Daxam & thought about settling down there with Val one day. Not too long after expressing this desire to him, he proposed on her 21st birthday. Any time Projectra didn't spend in the field was spent planning the wedding. Eventually, the team had a mission off worlds though only a few members had to go. When they came back, Ultra Man was the one to break the news to her of Val's death at the hands of their now former teammate, Nemesis Kid. Val had figured out he was sent to infiltrate the team during the mission & he killed him to prevent the information from getting out. She broke down immediately & asked to be left alone. When her teammates came to check on her later that night, she was gone but they knew where she had gone. Projectra had figured out where Nemesis was & after he gloated about Val's death, Projectra snapped his neck, killing him instantly. Her teammates had arrived just to see the last of it. She didn't care & walked pass them, back onto their ship. With regret in their heart, the four leaders of The Legion fired her from the team as she had broke their code against no killing. She berated them for not understanding her grief & that they should have wanted him to die after what he did to Val. She grabbed her things & retreated back to Daxam. 2015 - Present She did her best to keep herself together & try to live the life that she envisioned but she couldn't find peace there. Deciding that Daxam held too many sad memories for her, she began roaming around space to find a place to settle down & landed on Earth in National City. She took on the name, Jackie Wind & was able to somewhat live a normal life. Projectra had put most of her past life behind her when The Legion arrived on Earth in the fall of 2016. She thought about going to see them but she had already been spotted by the time she decided against it. Saturn Woman admitted to Projectra that she regretted dismissing her from the team & asked her to rejoin, as she would vouch for her. After some discussion, Projectra was able to rejoin the The Legion & took on the name Sensor. She also later began relationship with fellow teammate, Timber Wolf. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Illusion Casting: Initially, she only projected illusions. After her powers increased, they became so realistic that the subject of them could not tell reality from her projections. She was now able to effect all of the senses & could shut them down, effectively isolating a person in a prison of their own mind. * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Leadership * Intimidation * Flight Weaknesses * Sensory Flawed: While extremely realistic, her illusions are not perceived by any other sense but sight. Her illusions are most effective if the subject is not aware they are illusion. * Non-Selective Illusions: The Princess' illusion power is not selective, in that everyone present will see it & that it cannot single out any one particular individual in a crowd, unless her power is intensified by a telepath (i.e. Saturn Woman). Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * When she first joined the Legion, she didn't take a codename. * Tinya & Projectra have a rocky friendship due to Projectra's occasional bratty behavior. The relationship also hit a bump in the road when Projectra began dating Tinya's best friend, Brin. * She considers Jo Nah (Tinya's boyfriend) to be one of her closest friends. He was her first friend on the team, the one who comforted her after Val's death, kept in contact with her after she left & was probably one of the most excited when she came back. * Sensor has a power ranking of 134, classifying her as Threat Level 3. Notes * Her alias Jackie is a nod to one of her nicknames in the comics. * She's had relationships with both Val Armorr & Brin Londo in different continuities. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Legion of Superheroes Category:Leadership Category:Royalty Category:Threat Level 3